Finally I Found You
by fitricchii
Summary: Naruto datang sebagai murid pindahan di Konoha SHS. Dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya sejak dulu. Apakah orang itu masih ingat padanya? Warning: AU, Typo. Mind to RnR?


**Finally I Found You**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Ritsuki Ichinomiya

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair:** NaruHina

**Warning:** AU, TYPO(s), Ceritanya abal dan gak jelas.

**~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

**Enjoy~! *^^***

* * *

"Gawat! Aku bakal telat!" kata seorang gadis bermata lavender sambil memandang jam tangannya. Dia berlari tergesa-gesa menuju sekolahnya. Tanpa melihat ke arah depan, dia pun tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

_BRUUUK..._

"Ah _g-gomennasai._.." ucapnya spontan. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan minta maaf pada laki-laki yang ditabraknya. Lalu dia buru-buru pergi karena takut telat ke sekolah.

"T-tunggu! Ada barangmu yang jatuh!" teriak laki-laki itu. Dia terus lari dan tak mendengar teriakannya. Laki-laki bermata safir biru itu memungut sebuah kartu identitas yang terjatuh.

"Hyuuga Hinata.. Konoha SHS. Hm, aku harus mengembalikannya."

**~OoOoO~**

Hinata akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Sepertinya dia datang tepat waktu. Untunglah gerbang sekolah belum ditutup. Sahabat-sahabatnya yang telah menunggunya di kelas sedikit khawatir karena mengira terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Hinata.. _Ohayou_!" seru Sakura.

"_Ohayou minna_..." sahutnya.

"Tumben sekali kau datang telat. Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bangun kesiangan."

**[_Hinata POV_]**

Syukurlah aku tak terlambat hari ini. Aku juga sedikit senang ketika tahu kalau Sakura dan Ino mengkhawatirkanku. Merekalah sahabat-sahabatku di sekolah. Hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti aku. Jujur, aku itu orang yang pendiam dan penyendiri. Karena sifatku itu, aku jadi tak memiliki banyak teman. Teman sekelasku pun mengira aku orang yang sombong. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya seorang yang pemalu. Bahkan banyak yang sering mengintimidasiku.

Hanya Sakura dan Ino yang memahami sifatku ini. Bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Berkat mereka juga aku bisa bertahan di sekolah ini.

**[_Hinata POV end_]**

"Eh, Hinata.. kau sudah dengar kabar yang beredar sekarang?" tanya Ino.

"Nggak.. memangnya kabar apa?"

"Katanya di kelas sebelah bakal ada anak baru lho! Tapi sepertinya dia masuknya besok! Aku jadi penasaran..." kata Ino dengan semangat.

"Kelas sebelah ya? Itu kelas unggulan kan.. wah, berarti dia pintar ya.." ujar Hinata.

"Eh dia cewek atau cowok?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Aku belum tahu.. berdoalah semoga murid pindahan itu adalah cowok! Haha."

**~OoOoO~**

"Dari mana saja kau, Naruto?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar kok..." jawabnya. Dia baru saja pulang ke rumah dan membuat orang tuanya sedikit cemas.

"Oh ya, mulai besok kau sudah harus sekolah di sekolah barumu."

"Otou-san mendaftarkanku di sekolah yang mana?"

"Konoha SHS. Itu sekolah favorit lho!" jawab ayahnya.

"_Kebetulan sekali... berarti aku bisa bertemu gadis yang tadi pagi itu.._" batin Naruto. Dia cengar cengir tak jelas dan membuat ayahnya bingung.

**~OoOoO~**

Esok paginya, satu sekolah gempar karena kedatangan murid pindahan. Tak heran karena Naruto yang cukup tampan membuat semua siswi di sekolah sedikit heboh. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai siswa terpopuler akan mendapat saingan. Akhirnya bel berbunyi. Naruto pun masuk ke kelas barunya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Aku murid pindahan dari Suna. _Douzou yoroshiku gozaimasu_." ujarnya sambil menampilkan senyum khasnya. Seketika semua cewek di kelasnya melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Sepertinya sudah banyak cewek yang mengaguminya.

Kedatangan Naruto bukan hanya menggemparkan kelasnya, tetapi kelas Hinata juga.

"Hey, kau lihat anak baru itu? Lumayan juga ya..." ujar Ino.

"Aku belum sempat lihat... aku datang telat lagi tadi." kata Hinata.

"Sepertinya Sasuke dapat saingan berat ya..." kata Sakura ikutan nimbrung.

"Iya... tapi pacarmu itu sepertinya tak akan kalah semudah itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Ino? Sasuke bukan pacarku!" teriak Sakura dan langsung blushing. Hinata dan Ino hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya.

Istirahat pun tiba. Naruto sibuk mencari kelas XI P2. Ya, itu adalah kelas Hinata. Dia berniat mengembalikan _ID-card_ milik Hinata yang terjatuh kemarin. Kelas itu langsung heboh ketika Naruto datang. Naruto melihat Hinata dan langsung memanggilnya. Teman sekelas yang sedikit iri padanya bahkan ada yang menatap Hinata dengan sinis.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata kan?"

"I-iya.. a-ada apa?" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Aku mau mengembalikan ini. Kemarin kartu itu jatuh pas kau menabrakku." ujarnya. Hinata terdiam dan mencoba mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Ah, a-aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian itu... makasih juga sudah mengembalikan ini."

"Haha tak masalah... ohya, boleh minta tolong gak?"

"B-boleh.. minta tolong apa?"

"Aku kan masih belum mengenal sekolah ini, jadi temani aku keliling sekolah ya..." kata Naruto dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata.

"Eeeh? Kenapa aku?" tanya Hinata bingung. Semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hehe tolong ya~!" Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum lembut dan membuat Hinata tak bisa menolaknya. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun sibuk mengelilingi sekolah. Mereka juga langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Oh iya, kita belum kenalan kan? Aku Namikaze Naruto.. hehe salam kenal ya, Hinata..."

Tentu saja Hinata sudah tahu namanya. Dia hanya mengangguk saja dan sesekali menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah.

"_Hm.. aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya.. kapan ya? Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?_" batin Naruto. Mereka lalu menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah. Halaman itu dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga. Hinata langsung menghampiri bunga favoritnya.

"Kau suka bunga lavender?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, sangat suka." jawabnya sedikit malu dan sesekali tersenyum melihat bunga itu. Naruto terdiam sejenak dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Kenangan yang tak mungkin dilupakannya.

"Hinata, apa dulu kau sering pergi ke taman yang ada di dekat sini?"

"Oh, iya.. waktu aku masih kecil aku sering bermain di sana.. taman itu juga banyak bunga-bunga, jadinya aku suka ke sana.." jelasnya.

Naruto terdiam lagi. Dia merasa yakin akan sesuatu. Hinata hanya melihatnya dengan sedikit bingung. Naruto masih ingin bertanya namun bel pun sudah berbunyi. Mereka berdua langsung ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, ada beberapa orang yang menatapnya sinis di belakangnya. Sepertinya banyak yang tidak suka dengan kedekatan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Awas kau, Hyuuga Hinata... aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengacaukan rencanaku..."

**~OoOoO~**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu. Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata sedikit menjauh. Hinata sengaja menghindari Naruto. Dia sering kali mendapat ancaman bahkan diintimidasi secara tak langsung. Hinata berusaha menutupi masalahnya itu termasuk pada kedua sahabatnya. Dia tak ingin merepotkan orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Hinataaa!" teriak Naruto. Hinata langsung mempercepat langkahnya ketika tahu kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Naruto. Naruto pun langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Hinata? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"T-tidak kok.. aku hanya ada urusan saja.." jawabnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar heran dengan tingkah laku Hinata. Dia yang sangat penasaran berniat bertanya dengan teman dekat Hinata. Hinata pergi dengan wajah sedih. Naruto pun pergi menuju ke kelas Hinata dan melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk sambil membaca novelnya.

"Ah, Sakura.. kau teman dekat Hinata kan?"

"Iya.. ada apa?"

"Apa kau merasa aneh dengan Hinata akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hm iya.. aku merasa juga begitu! Tapi dia tak memberitahuku apa-apa." jawabnya.

"Jangan-jangan Hinata di_bully_ lagi..." kata Ino yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"_Bully_? Maksudmu dia jadi korban _bullying_?" tanya Naruto. Sontak dia kaget dengan wajah penuh tanya. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dulu di kelas X juga begitu.. dia hanya diam saja walau diintimidasi seperti itu.. aku jadi khawatir dengannya.." ujarnya lirih. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto pergi mencari Hinata.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan. Tanpa sadar dia telah sampai di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya dan langsung menarik Hinata.

"Kau masih berani-beraninya mendekati Naruto?"

"B-bukan begitu, Shion-san.. a-aku.." ucap Hinata ketakutan.

"Sudah berapa kali aku memperingatkanmu, hah?" teriaknya. Shion yang sudah kesel hendak menampar Hinata. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak sanggup melihat Shion yang terlihat sangat benci padanya. Tamparan yang seharusnya mendarat di pipi Hinata dapat dihentikan oleh Naruto. Dia yang tiba-tiba datang langsung mencengkram tangan Shion. Shion terkejut tak percaya. Dia merasa malu dan pergi dari sana.

"K-kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata terisak. Dia mulai menutupi wajahnya yang mulai berlinang air mata.

"Sudah jelas aku datang ke sini untuk menolongmu! Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita masalahmu padaku? Aku sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya..."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang aku?" kata Hinata dengan nada sedikit keras. Naruto yang belum selesai bicara hanya terdiam melihat Hinata menangis. Banyak sekali kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Hinata tapi entah kenapa dia tak bisa mengatakannya. Dalam sekejap Naruto langsung memeluknya erat.

"N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata berusaha melepas pelukannya tapi tenaganya tak cukup. Wajahnya mulai merona merah.

"Menangislah.. menangislah jika kau ingin." kata Naruto.

Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya menangis. Hanya itu yang membuat hatinya lega. Naruto hanya mengelus rambut indigo itu dengan lembut.

**~OoOoO~**

"Hinata! Pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat..."

"Ke mana?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hehe pasti kau tahu.." jawabnya. Hinata tak bisa menolak ajakannya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju. Tempat itu bukanlah tempat yang asing bagi Hinata.

"Dulu kau sering bermain di sini kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya... kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman ini?"

"Aku hanya mau memberimu ini..." Naruto lalu memberikan bunga lavender kesukaan Hinata.

"Dulu kau pernah bilang kan, kalau kau akan tersenyum kembali jika melihat bunga ini.. lalu kau kasih bunga ini padaku..." kata Naruto sambil melihat bunga itu di tangannya.

**[_Flashback_]**

_10 tahun lalu..._

Hinata yang masih berumur 6 tahun sedang asik memandang bunga lavender yang ada di taman itu. Tak sengaja dia melihat anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya sedang duduk sendirian di ayunan. Tatapannya kosong. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Hinata pun menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan sedih begitu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sebentar lagi akan pindah.. tapi aku masih ingin tinggal di sini."

"Oh.. kau tahu? Kalau aku sedih, aku pasti melihat bunga lavender ini.. karena bunga itu bisa membuatku senyum lagi.. hehe ini untukmu..."

Hinata lalu memberikan bunga itu padanya. Perlahan Naruto pun mulai ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya.. _jaa ne_."

"Ah tungguu! Namamu siapa?" teriak Naruto. Tapi sayang, gadis kecil itu telah pergi. _"Apa aku panggil Hime-chan saja ya.."_ katanya dalam hati.

**[_Flashback end_]**

"J-jangan-jangan.. Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata seraya mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Haha kau ingat?"

Naruto hanya tertawa. Hinata masih sedikit kaget dan seakan tak percaya. Naruto lalu menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _Hime-chan_~" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat padanya.

* * *

**~THE END~ **


End file.
